character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Immortality/@comment-34634523-20180525011712
I don't think the idea of Types 2 & 3 not being pairable works. Honestly, I think the note in general needs to be removed. Don't believe me? Let me give you a few examples in fiction which would directly contradict what you're implying here. - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Dio Brando (Part 1) Alright, the first example here is Dio Brando. Now, to display what happened, Jonathan destroyed Dio's body using Hamon/The Ripple. Later on, we clearly see Dio can survive as a head despite this happening to him (this results in him taking Jonathan's body as well later on for the events of Stardust Crusaders). That is very clear Immortality Type 2 right here as you can see. Now, you might say, "You've only proved he has Type 2 which would directly go against him having Regeneration." Well, you would be wrong with that assessment. Dio was able to regenerate faster than fire could burn up his skin. This would fit the description of Immortality Type 3 as well. According to this wiki, Dio shouldn't have both paired, yet he manages to display the ability to have both of them. How is this you may ask? Well, The Ripple/Hamon is able to negate regeneration on Vampires, Zombies, & Pillar Men alike as it utilizes the sun's power. Dio couldn't regenerate from it because Jonathan's use of The Ripple/Hamon destroyed his body and prevented him from regenerating. This is a prime example of a character being able to have both of them. Even if you special circumstances, you literally can't deny that Dio should have both applied to him. Now, you are going to ask for another example. Let me show another example here... - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Wamuu (Part 2) Yes, another example of the same thing. Now, I'm going to confirm that Wamuu indeed has the ability to regenerate on the level of a vampire. Even if you don't believe me, Lisa Lisa literally states that Wamuu could regenerate had Joseph not finished him off due to the fact The Ripple/Hamon only temporarily negates Regeneration for the Pillar Men (they have more natural resistance but are still vulnerable to Hamon unlike vampires). We have established Wamuu should have Immortality Type 3 above. Now, you'll probably ask for the Type 2. And yes, it obviously exists. Even when having his body destroyed, Wamuu could survive as a head (pretty much a Dio call back) to where he could still attack and such. The Type 2 is quite easy to confirm here for the exact reasons as Dio as well. If you think they can only survive as heads, Esidisi managed to literally survive as a brain when his body was destroyed indicating even more Type 2 for them. Now, you are probably going to ask if this even applies outside of something like Jojo. While the question might be stupid, the actual proof does lie even outside Manga/Anime if you are going to be that much of critic on this. - Jason Voorhees, Friday the 13th Now, let me prove Jason's Type 3 first of all considering that's literally the easiest one. Jason has been able to literally regenerate from having most of his torso blown up by a grenade. And before I get the whole misconception of, "the comics are non-canon!", Jason being able to regenerate is literally a massive point in Jason X which literally proves his ability to regenerate exists inside of the movies as well. Saying Jason doesn't have Type 3 would be an ignorant statement. Now, for the Type 2? Jason literally was able to survive a propeller chopping his neck. And no, he didn't regenerate from it. He literally just sat dorminant at the bottom of Crystal Lake until the psychic, Tina Shepard, literally awakens him by freeing him from the chains Tommy Jarvis restricted him with in the 6th movie. Jason literally gets stabbed, shot, etc. all throughout the series as well and has no need to regenerate from it since he doesn't have to. His regeneration can be treated as an active ability when regarding Type 3. That's literally three examples that goes against this wiki's standard on, "You literally can't apply Type 2 & 3 becausing have Regen and no Regen makes no sense lol." ''My proposal to this issue is down below. I can literally name more examples of this that would directly worsen the case on how Type 2 & 3 pairings can go together. 'Conclusion...' And yes... I do know the combination between the two is odd, but ''it doesn't mean that it can't be applied just because it's a rather weird one. I do think it should be note on how it isn't that common and should be under certain displays that both can be paired with each other. Most characters in fiction wouldn't have it as a typing, but it definitely isn't impossible. Otherwise, the definition needs to be revamped. '- Post Scriptum, Certain Regeneration Scenarios Don't Go Against Type 2' Alright, this is another significant flaw that I see with this. Certain regenerations do not automatically cancel out the ability to have Type 2 Immortality. For example, characters with Mid-Low Regeneration and down don't exactly have the ability to regenerate from things such as decapitation. Yet, they can also have Type 2 for the fact they could possibly survive extremes such as decapitation. Also, you can literally mention how certain characters such as ones could have Mid-Godly Regeneration based off of something like Abstract Existence. However, that wouldn't mean they couldn't have Type 2 Immortality. It could literally be that they can simply just regenerate if their existence is threatened but they still embody something which would prevent them from truly dying unless you have a way around it. At this point, I think I've made it clear why we need to overlook the proposal. The current description and note simply aren't true.